


Wild Beach Day

by bud16



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beach Skinny Dipping, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Caught having Sex, Day At The Beach, Dressing, Fanart, First Time, Inspired by Fanart, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Orgasm, Skinny Dipping, Stripping, Sunscreen, Underage Sex, beach, first time orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Goten & Trunks decided to spend some time together at a beach where no one is around as they both soon discover things that they didn't expect.





	Wild Beach Day

Wild Beach Day

Goten & Trunks are having the time of their lives at the beach since it’s just only them.

Trunks: Are you ready to have some fun, Goten?

Goten: I sure am, but let’s put some sunscreen on, so we won’t get sunburn.

Trunks: Anything for you, Goten.

Goten & Trunks quickly strip off all of their clothes as Goten is completely buck naked while Trunks is wearing his underwear. Trunks open up the bottle of sunscreen as lathered Goten’s entire body in sunscreen. Goten moans as he enjoys feeling Trunks soft hands rubbing the sunscreen all over his naked body. Once Goten was all lathered up, it was Trunks turn.

Goten: You ready, Trunks?

Trunks: Heck yeah!

Goten start squirting some sunscreen onto his hands as he starts massaging it onto Trunks body. Trunks moaned as he enjoys feeling Goten’s soft hands all over his body. While he was rubbing the sunscreen on Trunks body, Goten soon notice something poking through Trunks underwear.

Goten: What’s going on in your underwear, Trunks?

Trunks realize what Goten said as he soon felt his face turning bright red of embarrassment as he was hoping that Goten won’t notice.

Trunks: It’s nothing.

Goten: You’re lying.

Trunks: No I’m not.

Goten: I know when you’re lying to me, Trunks. And you’re clearly lying. You tell me what’s going on or we’ll go back home & forget our beach day.

Trunks: Alright. I’ll tell you, but you have to promise that you tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.

Goten: My lips are sealed.

Trunks took a deep breath as he told Goten his secret.

Trunks: The truth is that I have a massive crush on you, Goten & I didn’t want you to know.

Goten: What are you talking about, Trunks?

Trunks: Are you that clueless? I’m telling you that I’m madly in love with you, Goten.

Goten quickly realize what Trunks said as he felt his face turning bright red as he didn’t know that Trunks had those kind of feelings for him.

Trunks: Since you now know my secret, what are you going to do?

Goten: I don’t know.

Trunks: There’s something that I always wanted to do, but was afraid that you wouldn’t let me do it.

Goten: What is it, Trunks?

Trunks: I want to have sex with you.

Goten: You mean what my dad & your dad do when we’re not around.

Trunks: That’s right. Wait a minute! How do you know?

Goten: Your dad came over one day while I was out training with Gohan. I was tired, so I decided to head home & take a nap, but once I got inside, I could hear loud noises. I was worried that your dad was hurting my daddy, so I decided to go see, but once I crack my dad’s bedroom door I was shock to see that you dad was ramming his thing deep inside my dad.

Trunks felt his penis getting bigger as he couldn’t believe what Goten is saying.

Trunks: Did they catch you?

Goten shook his head no as Trunks was happy that his best friend didn’t get caught, but wonders what did happen.

Trunks: What did you do?

Goten: My body felt weird as I felt something poking through my pants. I looked down & took a peak and saw my thing growing. Gohan told me everything what big boys like him do when he felt that way. So I strip off all of my clothes as I start pulling on my thing while continue watching our dads going at it. As I continue to pull on my thing, I soon felt something leaking out of it, but continued. Your dad was moaning all over the place he enjoys ramming his thing deep inside my daddy. Daddy was gripping the bed sheets with all his might as I saw tears running down his face. I wanted to rush right in & tell your dad to stop hurting my daddy, but I didn’t do it. I continue pulling on my thing as he felt my breath getting heavier & heavier. Your dad & my daddy soon both let out one final loud moan. I don’t know why they moan that loud, but their loud moans causes my thing to squirt out something strange.

Trunks: What do you mean?

Goten: My body was shaking as I felt my thing squirting. Once I was done, I looked down & notice that I was covered in some white gooey stuff. I didn’t know what it was, so I quickly grab my clothes & heads towards the bathroom to wash it off.

Trunks: Goten! You just experience your first real orgasm & you let out white hot gooey cum or in this case your boy milk.

Goten: That’s what I did?

Trunks: Absolutely. You’re so lucky, Goten. Every time I have an orgasm, nothing comes out of my penis.

Goten: Now I feel sorry for you.

Trunks: Don’t be & enough of this. Are you going to put some sunscreen on me or what?

Goten: Oh! I totally forgot about that.

Trunks: Silly Goten.

Goten: Is it alright if I pull your underwear down, so your penis can have a tan as well.

Trunks: Sure.

Goten uses his left hand to pull down Trunks underwear & once he does, Goten was amazed to see how horny his friend was. Goten squirted some sunscreen onto Trunks penis as he rubs it deeply onto it. Trunks starts moaning as he couldn’t believe that his friend is rubbing his penis while they’re along, but Trunks soon felt something leaking out of the tip of his penis. He looked down & was shocked to see that he was leaking pre-cum.

Trunks: Hey Goten. I think I’m about to my have my very first orgasm & I want it to be very special, so will you please let me still my penis inside of you.

Goten: Do you even have to ask. Of course you can. Go right ahead & stick it inside of me.

Goten quickly let go of Trunks’ underwear as Trunks remove them from his body as he too is now completely naked like his buddy. Goten quickly lays flat on his back on the warm hot sand as he slowly lift his legs up into the air. Trunks would look at his buddy as he was shock to see Goten’s butt, but more shock to Goten’s anus puffing out as he quickly positions his penis at Goten’s anus. Goten gasp as he felt the tip of Trunks’ penis touching his anus. Trunks then grab a hold of Goten’s ankles as he smile down upon on his best friend.

Trunks: Are you ready, Goten?

Goten: I sure am & please be gently. I don’t want our sex act like our dad’s.

Trunks: I promise that I’ll be gentle as I could be.

Goten smile at Trunks, but that smile was quickly wiped away as Goten starts whimpers as Trunks start thrusting himself into Goten. Goten felt his eyes getting teary as he felt his anus being shoved on by Trunks’ penis. Goten continues to stare at Trunks, but soon let out a loud gasp as he felt Trunks’ penis sliding right on through as it now inside of Goten. Goten continue to whimper while his body is shaking as it slowly is accepting Trunks’ penis. Trunks’ is also breathing a bit heavily as he let his penis rest inside of Goten. Once they both caught their breath, Trunks & Goten stare at each other as Trunks’ slowly start thrusting himself into Goten as he drives his penis deep inside his buddy. Goten quickly starts moaning as he feels Trunks moving deep inside his body. Goten looked around to see what he can grip onto, but notice that there’s nothing as he just have to bare with it. Trunks smiles down upon as he continues to pound at Goten’s tight anus. Goten is breathing very heavily as he can’t believe he’s being pounded in the middle of nowhere at a beach. Trunks soon gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Goten. Goten gasp as he felt Trunks’ pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly sealed its entrance with Trunks’ penis still inside. Trunks’ gasp as he felt his penis being squeezed on by Goten’s anus, but continues to pound his best friend. Trunks is breathing very heavily as he kept pounding away at Goten’s tight hole until the heat finally got to him as he deeply moan on the top of his lungs as he launches his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Goten. Goten let out a surprising gasp as he was shock to feel the rapid fire of Trunks’ boy milk entering his body as it causes Goten to release his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Trunks’ was stun to see how much boy milk Goten had squirted onto his body. Once they were done, Trunks’ slowly let go of Goten’s ankles as they flop down onto the warm hot sand while Trunks’ slowly lay on top of Goten’s wet gooey cum covered body as they both rest up. While they were resting, Trunks’ penis slowly starts shrinking as it gently slides right out of Goten’s anus. Goten whimper as he no longer felt Trunks’ penis inside his body, but quickly moans as he felt the rapid flow of Trunks’ boy milk quickly oozing out of his anus as it leaks out onto the warm hot sand. Once they both were fully rested, Trunks & Goten stare into each other’s eyes & smile.

Goten: Thank you for that wonderful pounding, Trunks.

Trunks: Don’t mention it. It was fun pounding at your cute little hole.

Goten: Do you think I could pound your cute little hole as well?

Trunks: Of course you can. You can pound me right now if you want.

Goten: Yes please.

Trunks: Let me get off of you then you thrust yourself deep inside of me.

Goten: You’re the best, Trunks.

Trunks: I know.

Trunks slowly lift himself off of Goten’s wet hot gooey cum covered body as he slowly positions himself down onto his hands & knees on the warm hot sand. Goten slowly raises up. Once he gotten up, Goten was stun to feel Trunks’ anus puffing out in front of him. Goten felt his face turning bright red as he couldn’t believe what he’s seeing as he quickly got over to Trunks & position his penis right at Trunks’ anus. Trunks gasp as he felt the tip of Goten’s penis touching his anus. Goten then quickly places his hands onto Trunks hips. Trunks knew that he’s going to have fun being pounded by his best friend.

Goten: You ready, Trunks?

Trunks: I sure am.

Goten smile as he starts thrusting himself forward into Trunks tight little hole. Trunks whimper as he felt his anus being shoved on by Goten’s hard leaky penis then suddenly let out a loud gasp as he felt Goten’s leaky penis slowly sliding right on through deep inside of Trunks. Trunks is breathing very heavily as he try to catch his breath while is body is slowly accepting Goten’s penis. Goten whimper as he felt Trunks’ insides squeezing on his penis as he starts breathing a bit heavily. Once Trunks’ body has gotten use to Goten’s penis, Goten took a deep breath as he slowly start thrusting himself into Trunks as he drives his penis deep inside of Trunks. Trunks quickly start letting out big moans as he feels Goten’s penis moving deep inside his body. Goten has found his rhythm as he continues to pound away at Trunks tight hole. Trunks felt his body moving in sync with Goten’s thrusts then Goten soon let out a gasp as he felt his penis leaking its pre-cum inside of Trunks. Trunks gasp as he felt Goten’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up as it start sealing up Trunks’ anus with Goten’s penis still inside of him. Goten gasp as he felt his penis being squeezed to death by Trunks’ anus, but continues to pound away at Trunks’ hole. Trunks let out deep gasps with every thrust that Goten delivers. Goten & Trunks were starting to feel very hot as sweat was rapidly dripping from their bodies. Goten is using every ounce of energy that he has to pound away at Trunks until he finally couldn’t handle it anymore as he screams on the top of his lungs as he launches his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Trunks. Trunks gasp as he felt the rapid fire of Goten’s boy milk entering his body. Trunks body is shaking & trembling so much that it causes him to let out a very loud moan as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep onto the warm hot sand. Once they both were done, Goten gently remove his penis out of Trunks’ anus. Trunks gasp as he no longer felt Goten’s penis inside his body, but whimpers as he felt the flow of Goten’s boy milk slowly oozing out of his anus as it drips down onto the sand. Goten was stun to see the amount of boy milk he had squirted into Trunks tight hole.

Goten: You alright, Trunks?

Trunks: I’m fine, but my hole isn’t doing too well.

Goten: Sorry about that.

Trunks: Don’t apologize. I enjoyed it.

Goten: I’m glad that you like having my boy milk inside of you, but I think it’s time for us to go.

Trunks: Good idea. Let’s wash up in the water.

Goten nod his head as they both rush towards the ocean then jumps into the water as it help wash away any white gooey cum spots that they had on their bodies. Once they both felt squeaky clean, they both fly up out of the water as they land back on the warm hot sand. Goten & Trunks soon put their clothes back on as they were sad that they have to head home.

Trunks: It’s a shame that I can’t sleepover at your place.

Goten: No one said that you can’t.

Trunks: What are you saying, Goten?

Goten: I’m saying that I sneak you in without my parents finding out.

Trunks: I don’t know.

Goten: Come on. We’ll be together.

Trunks: Alright, but if we get caught this is totally on you.

Goten: Okay.

Goten gave a big smile as both young boys flew from the beach back towards Goten’s home. Once they arrive, Goten slowly opens the door telling his mom that he’s back as Trunks quietly snuck right in. Both boys rush towards Goten’s bedroom as they spent all day having sex with each other in Goten’s bed.


End file.
